


Day Trip

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Sam adult baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean takes his baby brother for a trip.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Day Trip

Dean had to wonder if Sam was purposely sashaying that glorious butt of his while he climbed the steps to the bunker’s front door, or if sashaying one’s ass while climbing stairs was even possible. 

Nevertheless, Dean couldn’t drag his eyes away nor resist the compulsion to slap a hand over the tempting derriere.

‘I didn’t feel a thing,’ Sam drawled as his brother’s palm met the padded protection of the diaper the younger man was wearing.  
‘You will, ‘ Dean threatened with a grin, 'when I peel it off and expose your delicate ass to the fresh mountain air.’  
‘Promises, promises,’ Sam threw back, before disappearing through the door into the stifling heat outside.

Kansas had been having an unexpected heatwave and even if the temperature inside the bunker was controlled by the still perfectly functioning, if old-fashioned, air cooling system, Dean felt the need to take himself and his baby brother out for some fresh air.

They’d become too wrapped up in each other and the situation didn’t show any signs of modifying itself.  
Since Sam had embraced his inner child, Dean had never been happier nor more fulfilled and Sam after the initial doubts about what Dean was proposing, had come to accept his role and like his sibling, had found fulfillment in being cared for in every sense by his big brother.

They were Winchesters, answerable to no-one, especially as they had knowledge of the supernatural and understood the ins and outs of the after-life.  
They’d been to Heaven, Hell, and Sam to the Cage; the tortures received there one of the reasons he’d consented to be cosseted by Dean. Those memories had never left him but Dean’s attentions had relegated their horror to the depths of his mind. 

Knowledge brought lack of fear and both men couldn’t give a damn where they ended up after death, only that it had to be together. If they were separated, they’d make sure all those responsible paid dearly. 

After having bundled Sam into the car and thrown the bags in the trunk, Dean slid in behind the wheel.  
Sam greeted him with an enthusiastic smile. ‘I’m really looking forward to this Dean.’

‘Me too,’ Dean replied leaning over to kiss the soft pink lips which had given his body so much pleasure…among many other things.  
The kiss lingered, their hunger for each other seemingly insatiable. With a huff of regret, Dean drew back. ‘Any more of that and we go straight back inside and fuck the trip.’

‘No more kisses then,’ Sam declared with a pout.  
Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. At times he wondered if Sam was effectively partly regressing to childhood, for occasionally he acted like a five-year-old but Dean had no problem with that. He loved his boy being as babyish as possible. 

‘So, where is this place?’ Sam asked as Dean cranked up the music. 

‘Just your run-of-the-mill mountain cabin, a couple of hours drive away. I found the place on-line.’

Sam had grown up with rock music lulling him to sleep and this time was no different. Before long his head was pressed against the side window, lost to the world.  
Dean glanced at the dashboard clock. It was ten o’clock. By midday, they should be there. Just in time for Sam’s bottle.

He let himself enjoy the ride. Other than grocery shopping, he’d been neglecting his metal baby. Pressing down on the gas, he let her have her head and she responded as she always did, with the courage and spunk of her fifty-odd years.  
::::::::::::::::::::::

‘Hey, sleeping beauty! Wake up,’ Dean said, ruffling his brother’s hair. ‘We’re here.’

Confused hazel eyes fluttered open and Dean felt a lump come to his throat as the love for his baby brother filled his soul.  
‘You’ll never know just how much I love you, Sammy,’ he murmured against his sibling’s cheek.

‘Just like you’ll never know how much I love you,’ Sam echoed, gazing into the intense green eyes.  
‘Then we’ll just have to call it quits,’ Dean said, kissing the tantalizing lips again. Why the hell should he resist!’


End file.
